How Many Licks
by FizzSummers
Summary: Bellatrix has Draco tied up and her intentions aren't very nice. Warning contains blood and a little gore.


**How Many Licks**

Bellatrix grinned as she looked at the nude young man tied to the bed. She held an unused and very sharp butcher knife in her hand. A knife which he looked at in fear. "Well Draco, looks like I have you right where I've always wanted you" she said, licking her lips. She loved the way his pale body shivered and how his eyes were wide with fear.

"You won't get away with this Bella, my father will kill you with his bare hands" Draco cried.

Bellatrix laughed and sat on the side of the bed. The young man shuddered he really didn't like having her so close, especially with that knife. "If your father tries anything I would kill him in seconds" she said, baring her teeth as she leaned closer to him. Her lips formed into a smile and held the blade inches from his bare chest.

"Please...we're family don't you know that?" Draco pleaded desperately.

"I know and I don't much care" Bellatrix pressed the cold blade against his skin and he let out a small whimper. Her eyes narrowed as she carefully pressed the blade into his skin, droplets of blood soon appearing.

"Stop!" he cried, feeling the sting of the knife.

"You're such a baby, it's just a wee cut" She said and lifted away the blade so she could observe the small amount of blood. Inhaling deeply Bellatrix leaned down to the boy's chest and slowly moved her tongue across his wound. His whole body began to shiver from the sensation of her tongue. Though it was only a little it was enough to excite her, it made her crave more.

Bellatrix moved back up, her eyes closed as she savored the taste of blood in her mouth. "Yes, this is what I want" she whispered, her tongue slowly moving across her upper lip.

"I knew you were crazy but not this crazy" Draco shouted. The woman's eyes shot open and he saw that her eyes held more madness than ever before. He wished he could run, he tugged at his restraints but it was no use, the ropes were tied so tightly they dug into his skin.

"Crazy..." she said quietly, it seemed like she was contemplating the word, "I wouldn't call it that" she concluded after a few moments. Bellatrix then grinned and observed the boy's pale body up and down. His flesh seemed so fragile as she imagined how easily she could rip it.

"Let's start with the tummy, shall we?" she said.

"No!" Draco protested and spat at her viciously.

Bellatrix just chuckled and wiped the saliva from her cheek. "You're only making this worse for yourself" she laid her knife gently on his moving stomach. Laughing strangely she raised her fist and slammed it into Draco's mouth. "Now what else do you have to say!?"

They boy whimpered as blood leaked from his busted lip, "P-please Bella I'm sorry don't hurt me" he begged as tears flowed from his eyes. She just laughed and licked some blood from his bottom lip, moving it around within her mouth.

"Mmmm, mmmm" Bellatrix picked up her knife and looked into his eyes. "I wonder, if I covered you with your own blood...how many licks would it take to get you clean again?" Draco let out a loud sob and he begged more and more.

"Please don't, Please don't" he repeated with desperation.

"Don't worry, you can taste mine as well" she said. She then made a cut along her for arm and held it up so she could watch as her blood dripped. Bellatrix smiled and held her arm over the boy's mouth so he could taste her. "Come on drink up" she insisted but Draco kept his quivering lips closed. Bellatrix grunted, "Inconsiderate brat"

She scooted down near his abdominal area and teasingly poked at with the knife. Draco let out a scream and began thrashing like mad at his tight restraints. "It was just a poke! What is wrong with you?!" Bellatrix hissed. "I'll give you something to scream about!" She moved over a little and then began cutting into his thigh. The boy let out a pain filled shriek as the knife worked on his tender flesh.

Her gaze was intense as she cut away a square piece of tissue from his body. "Here we are" Bellatrix said proudly as she held up the piece of flesh. "Need a closer look?" she giggled and tossed the meat onto Draco's forehead. It landed there with a plopping sound and caused the boy to scream even louder.

"Let's start with the covering" she said with a smirk.

Bellatrix sat down her knife and began rubbing her dry hands in the open wound on his thigh. Once her hands were covered to her satisfaction she moved down to his foot. She smirked and then began rubbing the blood onto him from his foot and along his leg. "One leg down" She boosted to the whimpering Draco. "Need more blood of course"

She grabbed her knife once again and without hesitation she began slashing at his abdomen. Her slashes were swift and deep. Blood and tiny pieces of flesh soon covered the knife. "Ahh, there we go" Bellatrix said. Draco voice had gone dry and now he only whimpered and cried. With a triumphant smile she began moving the blood all over his body. She worked like mad, determined to have the boy completely covered.

Bellatrix stood and looked at Draco, every inch of him was covered with blood. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. Starting at his face she licked at the blood, counting each lick as she did so.


End file.
